matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Systems (Episode 7.3)
Dead Systems is the second mission available for the Zionite players in Chapter 7.3. Transcript Tyndall: The simulacrum of Morpheus was located. Although it managed to get away from our operatives, we obtained a full scan of its RSI. It's taklen some work , but our data analysts have been able to come up with several recent readings of that same RSI signature in other parts of the city. I need you to check these location thoroughly, {redpill_name}. We still have to find out who--or what-- is behind this mysterious program. Operator: I'm gonna have to put a "and never, ever make a simulacrum of me" clause in my will, because this rising from the dead thing is an emotional rollercoaster that I don't-- Whoops, getting something here. Let's see... Computer system... Inactive network... That's about it. Operator: What the heck? Corrupt bytes... That's weird. I'm gonna have intel pull that system's network history. Maybe they can figure out if that data came or went somewhere. You might as well move on to the next spot. Tyndall: We're checking on that data you found now, operative. Meanwhile, I'm sending you another location where the simulacrum's RSI signature has been identified. Operator: Okay, this looks more promising. I've got a mainframe system in there... Ooh, looks like a little security, too. Operator: Man, there's a ton of data on that thing. Okay, I'm going to need you to upload that at a hardline. Operator: It's coming though now... Tyndall: That mass of data you retrieved may take some time to sort through, operative. However, we've been able to trace where the corrupt bytes you came across earlier originated. You'll have it marked on your HUD in a moment. Operator: And in building number three is...hm...another dead system, looks like. Is it just me, or is this search not really going all that well? Operator: Huh? That's a commando access point! A deactivated one, but I thought the Machines were supposed to have wiped all of them completely. You're signal isn't jumping all over... No rubberized commandos jumping out of the woodwork at you, then? Hm... Alright, that's all we've got in there. Let's report back to Tyndall. Tyndall: This could be a significant find, Warrior: a direct connection between Morpheus simulacrum activity and the General's commandos. I've notified Niobe of this, and she wants to talk to you right away. Operator: The Captain's in there, along with some guards. Best behavior, right? Niobe: Something stinks like an old man's wrinkled rear end in a rubber suit, {redpill_name}. All this--this corrupt data, digging up the past, simulacra--it would be right up the General's service conduit, wouldn't it? That son of a-- The weather may be back to normal now that we rescued Sati, but if the Machines don't put a bullet through him, I'll do it myself. If this Morpheus thing is the General's handiwork, I want it found and disabled. Who knows what he might have it do next. Niobe: As if we didn't have enough problems already... Tyndall: {redpill_name}, preliminary analysis has identified the mainframe data you retrieved as...an insurance claims database. They're still going over it to see if there's some sort of underlying code, but so far looks legitimate. If the Morpheus simulacrum remains active and following it's apparent programming, it shouldn't be long before it attempts another message braodcast, and if it does, we should be able to locate the simulacrum itself quickly. Completed Computers Computer: ERROR TRM Computer: A1 BC C1 2C 0A 85 C3 05 D0 41 26 97 AA A4 94 CF 99 1B 99 48 66 9B A8 BC 7F 0D 61 F0 67 D3 7C 64 CA CB 5C 8D 24 61 0C CC B1 F6 27 70 34 D7 AC DE 93 C5 4B 1D 45 46 50 52 2F 85 C *''Episode 7.3'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 7.3) Category:Episode 7.3 Missions